Till Death Do Us Part
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Kagome Higurashi never really talked to him, but she knew she couldn't let him die right in front of her. So she pushed her powers into him, healing him. What Kagome didn't know with what she did to save his life she bound them forever. She wasn't Kagome Higurashi anymore, But Kagome Weasley and she could do nothing about it, though she didn't know if she really wanted to...


'Till Death Do Us Part

Summary: Kagome Higurashi never really talked to him, but she knew she couldn't let him die right in front of her. So she pushed her powers into him, healing him. What Kagome didn't know with what she did to save his life she bound them forever. She wasn't Kagome Higurashi anymore, But Kagome Weasley and she could do nothing about it, though she didn't know if she really wanted to...

Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Fred Weasley

Rating: M

x-X-x

Chapter One

x-X-x

Kagome looked around her, everyone was fighting people dropping as they were hit with dark spells and other light spells that did harm.

She was making her way through the death eaters, trying to stay alive, and she sighed as she saw another one go down. Kagome went to run further into the fight but stopped when she saw a flash of red hair.

There in the depree from the explosion earlier was someone she recognized. The red hair gave him away, it was either Fred or George Weasley. She didn't know the twins enough to tell them apart...then again from what she heard it was hard enough to tell them apart when you did know them.

All she knew was that he went down hard and she'd be damned if she let someone she knew, well kind of she knew of him, die. She was at his side in an instant, her hands on his chest pumping healing energy into him. She didn't know if it would be enough, she could see deaths imps make their claim on his soul.

She glared at the ugly little things and shoved more energy into the fallen male, hearing the cries of his family and friends around her Everything went white as she shoved in even more of her powers into him, too much a voice in the back of her head whispered but she pushed even harder.

Everything hurt but as she felt his heart beat under her hands she gave a tired smile, her body slumping over his. She had done it, she had saved him. She had saved someone from this horrid war.

"_So tired." _Her voice was a low whisper, easily drowned out by the sounds of war. Yet strong male arms wrapped around her small form bringing her to a warm muscular chest. Warm breath tickled her ear as she listened to the steady heart beat under her.

"Shh, rest love, you're safe." She could only mumble incoherently as she let sleep take over, her body going limp, she was safe.

Amidst all the blood and carnage she was safe.

* * *

Fred Weasley sat besides the bed of the girl who saved his life. What she did to save him was bound their souls, something he knew she didn't know about since she was a muggleborn. Then again not many who were pureblood still recalled the century old magic. It had been forgotten t time. His mother was shocked at what had happened, but she was more thankful than anything, she had saved her son. As was the rest of his family.

George was teasing him how he knew he would get hitched before him, but Fred knew it was a farce, a show to hide how relieved he was his twin was alive still.

He himself was shocked, he barely knew her. Saw her in the halls once or twice, knew her name. Yet didn't know her personally, and she had put her life on the line to save his.

He would devote his life, the one she gave him, to her.

Besides, he kind of liked the sound of Kagome Weasley, it had a unique ring to it.

His eyes flickered across her pale form, from what the mediwitch said she wouldn't awaken for a bit. She used a lot of energy to save him, more than she needed too.

Fred was fine with her not waking up for a little bit, it gave him time to think up what he would tell her when she did, really infact wake up.

How did he tell her that they were bound for life?

That the two were now married in the eyes of the wizarding world because of the bond. That neither of them could get a divorce or cheat on one another because of the severity of this bond that was made.

He knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation to have with her.

Fred sighed again as he leaned back in his chair eyes looking at the ceiling of the room. He really had a lot to think about, and it really didn't seem like he had enough time to come up with all the answers.

"Oi, Freddie, stop thinking so hard brother of mine." The sound of his twin made him look to the door. George was standing there with a grin on his face, "You, my worried twin, should stop frowning. It does nothing for your looks."

He gave Fred a cheeky grin, "We don't want your wife running away from you because you look old and ugly from being such a worry Kneazle."

Fred tossed his twin a blank look, "I am not really worried about my looks right now..." he paused sighing running a hand over his face, "How in the bloody hell do you explain to someone you don't know you are married and there is no way out of said marriage..." He gave George a small glare, "That is such a good conversation starter..."

What he didn't know was what he just said had been heard...and it wasn't his twin that heard him either.

* * *

**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy this. I really do seem to like the forced bond thing...hmm I do wonder why ….anyway...hope you all enjoy this. I know this is going to be a really interesting concept..so I hope you all stick around. Read and Review~! **

**Kage AN: Oh yeah, I'm loving this one! Thank you Yuki for letting me play with it! ;3 I don't know why, but this idea, I LIKE IT! ANOTHER! -looks at Yuki expectantly- **


End file.
